Her Bones
by Adgie
Summary: Bones gets attacked behind a bar and goes to Booth for comfort. "But right now, you are not Bones, you are Temperance and I am your Bones." Mind rating! M. and mention of rape.


Title: Her Bones

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. No profit.

A.N.: **For the sake of this story let's pretend the she didn't tell us she lost her virginity a 22** in The Plain in the Prodigy. KK? Ok. Um there will be no sequel to this story. So I think this was going pretty well until the last paragraph. I suddenly got very tired there. It's 3:15am and I don't know why I'm still awake. Ok anyways… the story. ENJOY!! **Oh yea, my first time trying out a sexy scene**.

* * *

It wasn't the fact that Bones was knocking on his door at 1:32 in the morning, it was how she looked that truly shocked him. The trails of black down her face let him know that she had been crying, and Bones never cries. Well not never. But it truly was rare. She was breathing heavily and her clothes were askew. Booth suddenly felt very worried. He pulled her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Bones, What happened, are you ok?" He asked hurriedly. She certainly didn't look ok. Her eyes seemed glazed over. She didn't even acknowledge him really. Booth sat next to her on the couch just waiting for her to talk. She looked over at him tears in her eyes. She took in as deep shaky breath and opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again obviously deciding against what she was going to say. Silence reigned again although she was still looking at him.

Finding her voice she asked "Booth, can I take a shower?" That was odd. But he couldn't deny her with the way she looked.

"Yeah, um, I'll get you a towel." He said getting up. "and something to wear." He added looking at her disheveled, dirty clothes. 'What happened to her?' He kept thinking. Though he wouldn't push the subject, she'd tell him when she was ready. He pulled her up by the hand when she still sat on the couch and led her to the bathroom. He explained how to turn the shower on and left her. He sat on the couch mindlessly flipping through channels, his mind on the woman in his bathroom. As he settled on a show, he let his mind wander over what could have happened to her tonight and why she was here. Not that her being here was a problem. .. just unexpected. After the program had ended, Booth had yet to see Brennan. Again a feeling of worry and anxiety washed over Booth. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He could still hear the shower going.

"Bones?" Booth said as he knocked. Getting no answer Booth felt the worry constrict his chest. "Bones?" Has asked again with the beginnings of panic in his voice. "Answer me, please." Still getting no reply he truly began to worry. He slowly slid the door open, just in case she was fine, he didn't want to catch her in any prone positions. "Bones?" He said softly as not to startle her. He looked around the bathroom, not seeing her he looked to the tub. She sat in the middle, her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees and her arms pulled tightly around her eerily still. Booth automatically covered his eyes and turned and apologized, but still got no response, which was starting to unnerve him. He looked back over his shoulder to see her in the same position and eyes still as unfocused as before on the couch. He walked over to her. He tried to avoid directing his eyes to the gap between her ankles that gave him a clear view of her forbidden (to him, anyways) place. He squatted next to the tub until he could see into her eyes. "Bones, baby, tell me what happened."

Bones looked up into his eyes, and the tears filled her eyes again. He went to smooth her hair back from her eyes but not only realized it was an entirely too intimate gesture but the water was absolutely freezing even as steam billowed around them. So instead he turned the water off and grabbed her to pull her up. He turned to grab her towel, when he turned back around she pressed herself up against him hugging him with all her strength. To say he was shocked would be the understatement of his lifetime. He could feel the outline of her body soaking into his. This was strange but when he felt the violent tremors of her sobbing against his body and the less violent tremors of her shivering against him, he wrapped her in the towel and just held her. Warming her and comforting her all at once. "I…" She said through a wobbly voice. Trying again she said "It seemed rational for me to come here, seeing as your apartment was closer than mine. And you are here."

"Yes, I'm here." He said a tad forcefully, pulling back and looking down at her, trying to get the double meaning across the gap to her. He would be here when she was ready to speak. Which would hopefully be soon. She looked him in the eye. a look of understanding passing through them. She nodded minutely and stepped back. "Get dressed, huh, and I'll make us some coffee." He said turning to leave as she nodded again. He noticed she took her time dressing, coming out after he had prepared both his and her coffee. He met her in the living room and handed her her coffee as they sat on the couch. "Thanks, Booth." She said also with double meaning.

"Anytime, Bones." He said glancing sidelong at her. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She took in a deep breath seemingly having gotten her emotions in check. She told him of how when she left the bar, that she was keeping herself company at, how her motor skills were impaired enough to not only not notice the man lurking in shadow nor how she could respond fast enough to the double sided onslaught , not to mention was not prepared for. She told him how they overpowered her quickly and forced her against the side of a building, before taking her cash. She told him of how through her muddled and slightly slowed, but forced to sober quickly brain, she still thought it strange that the fairer of the two bulky men took the time to slowly unbutton her blouse, and slowly slide the zipper, then her pants down instead of the haste normally associated with such circumstances. She told him how her mind took her back to a day long ago when she was still a child, but just as her brain was forced to sober quickly in this moment, in that moment when she was 16, when she was forced to grow up much too fast under the grunting and pulsing body of her foster father. She told him how the only reason she made it out was because someone walked past the alley and her training in martial arts. They were, after all, large men. In those moments, moments filled with malice and rage, why she was so catatonic earlier and that right now her emotions were higher than ever. And when she finished her story and rested her head against his shoulder he knew that they both knew she was in need of comfort and love right then and he was the only person who would give it correctly. Even if she would regret the feeling of being weak in the morning. They sat dwelling in the somber mood for many more minutes, possibly hours, until her breathing was uniform and the occasional sniffles had ceased.

"Bones." He said softly, not wanting to startle her out of sleep, but when her head turned and her red puffy eyes caught his, he realized she had never actually fallen asleep. "Come on. Let's get you into bed." When she didn't object he knew that this night had truly shaken her. And he wasn't quite sure how to fix it. He turned down the covers for her and she climbed in wordlessly and lay there limp as a noodle arm hanging over the side and face at the edge. He wished her goodnight but when he turned to leave her hand caught his. He looked at her and automatically knew where her mind was. A place where his shouldn't be concerning her in her fragile state. But the insistent tugging at the other end of his arm was making it difficult to get away.

"Bones, you aren't yourself right now. I don't think that right now this is the best course of action." Temperance had her mind set. She had made up her mind and counted to three. She had already sat up and now was pulling him to her with a mix of despair, lust, and tiredness on her face, despite the coffee. He couldn't help but be reeled in by it. Her kiss was gentle, unsure, so un-Bones-like it was alarming. He let her lead, not wanting to distress her. She began undressing him but stopped briefly. Looking at his face a look that he couldn't quite discern on hers. Then she continued on and when he reached out for her she took a step back pushing his hands away and undressing herself. She laid him on the bed and moved to straddle his hips. She placed her hands on his chest and looked down and stared into his eyes before she started moving above him. She rubbed herself against him a little before reaching down and taking his very quickly stiffening shaft in her hand and stroking him. His eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped his slightly parted lips. He felt her rise over him readying herself to take him. His eyes flew open and his hands flew to her hips halting her movements. She sent a questioning stare into his eyes.

"You're not ready. It'll hurt." He said worriedly. She just looked into his eyes and gave him a sad little half smile before positioning him at her entrance and removing the pressure on her legs and sinking down slightly until his head breached her.

She looked into his eyes again and stated simply "I know. That's what I want" She said sliding down his length with minimal difficulty until he was completely sheathed in her. She whimpered a little as he hit her cervix and looked down at him and started moving above him. He had never seen a more beautiful, if wretchedly obtained, sight. Sheen of sweat broke over her skin from the singular act of her efforts and he saw her struggling for rhythm. "Temperance," He said softly. "You are in control here; I will only do what you want. You just have to show me, ok?" he felt her hands slide into his and pull them to her hips. He applied a steady pressure and his hands became a metronome to their symphony playing in staccato crescendo to climax. She suddenly gripped his torso tight between her legs and shifted her position until she was beneath him, and he saw her eyes squeeze shut against the sensation. Against the memory. He couldn't have her there, not while it was him above her showing her love in the way it's meant to be shown. "Open your eyes, Temperance." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked into his eyes. "That's it." He encouraged, never ceasing his movements. "It's me, Don't put me there, Don't put me in that memory. Keep your eyes open, babe." He wondered if she noticed the pet name. Usually, he would have used babe but considering the circumstances and the fact that this was Bones he decided against it.

"Booth. " She said on a moan. "Not. enough." She said between short gasps. "Fuck. Me. Harder." She said and he obliged. The sound of bodies slapping together became more prominent alongside gasps getting more frequent and moans getting shorter. He was close. She could tell. She wanted to feel his release within her. "Booth, let go." But he shook his head no. He was waiting for her. She tried to reassure him. She would not make it to the peak on this trip. "Booth, I won't come, Let go, please?" Still he refused.

"I won't, Bones. Ladies first, remember?" He moved his hand between their bodies looking into her eyes asking for permission. Her hand trialed down to his and pushed his middle finger down on her clit and a sudden fire trailed up her spine and exploded through her eliciting a gasp surprised and pleasured gasp from her. His persistent and skilled rubbing brought her to the edge quickly and with a tiny flick of the swollen bud pushed her over. The urge to slam her eyes shut was overwhelming but as requested she kept them trained on him, even as his own climax hit him full force and he stiffened over her with his eyes trained on hers until his body stopped quivering over hers and he fell next to her pulling her to his chest and holding her there.

They lay silently for a while. It wasn't until he heard her sniffle that he realized there were streaks of warm trailing over his pectoral downward to the bed. He looked down and brought his pointer finger to catch her chin and make her look at him. He knew why she was crying. Despite it being a trying day and experience for her she was feeling feeble and pathetic. She was feeling like a user and that made her feel like… the scum of the earth. And she detested that feeling. Of course he knew better. He felt the need to say something when she looked down and away ashamed. "Temperance." He said pausing and waiting for some acknowledgment from her. He continued when she breathed in a shaky breath and moved her hand off of his chest. He knew he had her attention. "Usually, you are Bones. My Bones. Not as a possession" Hearing her silent objection "but as the woman who knows and loves bones, knows all about my bones. The woman who is my support system. The woman who keeps me from being a useless heap in the middle of them room wasting away. But right now, you are not Bones, you are Temperance and I am your Bones. Right now I am here to support you and keep you upright. I'm here for you. To keep you standing, to keep you moving on. And whatever you need I will be for you. However you need me. To be in need of something… or someone is not a weakness. Right now, you just let me be Bones for you, and tomorrow we can deal with the other things that come along with it. Ok?" He felt her nod on his chest a felt the tension leave his body once again.

He looked at her puzzled when she sat up stared at him, but automatically understood when she leaned to him and said "Thank you, Booth." Closing the gap. Passion filling the extra space between them before the need for air became prominent. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his, both smiling a little. She settled with her head on his shoulder and hand over his heart and his hand stroking through her hair. He heard her breathing even out and turned and kissed her forehead, his had continuing it's ministrations until sleep gripped at him and slowly his hand fell away and they both lay sleeping content to just be in the others arms for now.

-Fini-

* * *

AN: So usually I say. Review if you want! But reviews for this one would be GREATLY appreciated. I put a lot of time and effort into it. So please? I beseech you. Hit review,


End file.
